


All Right

by cassiel0uwho



Series: Biospecialst Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiel0uwho/pseuds/cassiel0uwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous prompted:Jemma x Grant - Married from the start but have to hide their marital status from Skye</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted:Jemma x Grant - Married from the start but have to hide their marital status from Skye

 

Jemma was not a secret keeper. Correction, she was not always a secret keeper. Working with SHIELD and then being a scientist meant a certain degree of secrecy. Luckily, Jemma was not alone in this. She had someone to share the frustrations with it.

 

Just one of the many benefits to being married.

 

 

“This sucks.” Jemma sighed as she curled up against Grant's warm side.

 

 

“I know.” He sighed back as he rubbed soothing circles against her back. “You know why we have to do this?” Grant asked.

 

 

Jemma nodded with another slight sigh. She kept sighing at the situation. “To keep us protected. Even, if I don't see the point to it.” She added.

 

 

“There is a point to it.” Grant urged. “Skye is too young. We can't trust her. Coulson is taking a risk even bringing her on at all. Her loyalties aren't with _us._ And with our relationship, she could use it against us.”

 

 

The chemist hated when he did that. When he made too much sense that arguing with him would go no where. She was supposed to be the smart one. Ok, that was lie. They were both smart just in their different disciplines.

 

 

“It still sucks.” Jemma pouted. “And this isn't helping things with Fitz.” It was Grant's turn to sigh again with a slight roll of his eyes. Him and Grant didn't have an easy relationship, they were rarely on the same terms. Unless the term had any relation to her. When they started dating, Fitz had been against it whole hardheartedly. Fitz thought it was just going to be a phase in her life. Her chance to the go after the jocks.

 

 

However, it wasn't just a phase. And their relationship turned serious. But now, only being married for about six months, it had to be kept a secret.

 

 

“I think he'll like it. We can't act like we're a married couple.”

 

 

Jemma rolled her eyes. “I think you'll like it because then you don't have to deal with him.”

 

 

Grant moved her head to kiss her. “We'll get through this. I promise you that.”

 

 

They spent as much time together as they could the rest of the day and the next morning before Skye arrived. Fitz gave them space. Along with May and Coulson.

 

 

“Five minutes.” Grant sighed, hugging her close.

 

 

Jemma pushed herself up from where they were cuddling together on her bed. Her bed, because he had to go to a different bunk if they were supposed to look unmarried. Her fingers, a bit shaky, grabbed the chain they had bought yesterday. Grant reached out and steadied her hand.

 

 

“It will be all right.” He reassured her.

 

 

Jemma nodded, and slipped the rings off her finger and on the chain.

 

 

Silently, he took the chain from her and clasped the ends of it behind her neck for her. “I love you.” Grant whispered his breath tickling the back of her neck.

 

 

“I love you too.” She whispered back before moving to kiss him, a long mournful kiss.

 

***

 

It wasn't easy. Pretending to not really know him when she's knew so much about him, the past he kept hidden, and his impossible dreams. It was hard to bite her tongue and keep from speaking to him so freely. Grant's dislike of Skye was clear, and he blamed it on her age, her inappropriate mouth, anything except the truth. He's mad at her because she kept them from each other.

 

 

When ever possible, Jemma spent time with him in his bunk at the dead of night, or what passed for night when changing time zones constantly.

 

 

Skye never caught them, if anything the hacker suspected that Fitz and her are a thing.

 

 

It's not till the fall, that Jemma had any resentment for the girl. She's exhausted enough as it is. The lecture from Coulson didn't help either. He was mad, but understanding. Jemma just wanted to curl up against Grant's side like she used to on a bad day. Grant knew how to comfort her, but Skye intervened with a hug and pulled her away from Grant.

 

 

Jemma was thankful of course, but there' was a voice in the back of her head telling her to just come clean. Come clean and she wouldn't have to sneak around so much. She could be with Grant freely.

 

 

It's an hour and half later till she slid the door to Grant's bunk open. She talked with Fitz first because even with Grant waiting for her, he comes first. Especially, when Grant caught her, but Fitz did the saving even if he didn't see it.

 

 

Grant was waiting for her, of course he was waiting for her because he always was. Jemma hesitated by the door, and Grant's pulled her inside and onto the bed besides him as gentle as he could be.

 

 

Jemma cried, and he let her. Not just at what happened, but because she can't be with them how she wanted. She can't be with the person she vowed to be with, and she despised it.

 

 

Grant holds her like it's a bad day, like they're back in their flat and everything is completely normal. And Jemma wishes it was.

 

 

Jemma was leaving his bunk in the morning when there was a cough from the couch.

 

 

“So, you and Mr. Agent?” Skye asked as she stood up.

 

 

“W-what? No!” A blush crept up Jemma's cheek.

 

 

“Really? It looked like you were sneaking it out.”

 

 

“No! N-Nothing happened! I was uh just thanking him for catching me.” Jemma babbled.

 

 

“Ah, so you were just _thanking_ him. Returning the favor. That sort of thing.” Skye mused. “What's he like?” She asked with a grin.

 

 

“We didn't- N-Nothing happened!”

 

 

Skye didn't bring it up again, but Jemma knows she still thinks something happened or thinks there's something happening. Skye turned to Fitz for answers, though, she never got the answer she wanted. Jemma's more careful. Though, she shouldn't have to be careful. She shouldn't have to worry about being caught with her husband.

 

 

***

 

Every thing goes to hell so fast. It's so loud, and her thoughts went to Grant first.

 

 

“Grant?” Jemma called across the comms after grabbing the spare and shoving it in her ear.

 

 

Static filled her ears instead of answer. “Please, Grant. I need you to answer. I need you to be all right. T-They took Coulson. Grant, please. I-I need you right now.”

 

 

Static is the only sound still. Jemma turned to May. “May! Somethings wrong with Gra-Ward!” Jemma quickly corrected herself. “I think he's hurt.”

 

 

“Fitz, drive!” May commanded and in response he gave her a confused look.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Bus. You three now!”

 

 

“What about Ward?” Jemma demanded, not retreating to the SUV like the others.

 

 

“I'll handle it. Simmons, Bus now, don't make me say it again.”

 

 

Jemma gave a fleeting look to the building Ward was on before turning around and heading to the SUV.

 

 

She didn't speak, kept going over all the possible out comes. All the worse outcomes flashing behind closed lids.

 

 

Skye turned in her seat. “I don't know what you have with Ward.” She said, concern clear in her voice. “But I know there's something there. He'll be alright. He's agent Grant Ward and he's always alright.”

 

 

“He's my husband.” Jemma muttered not bothering to open her eyes. There was no point in keeping it a secret. Jemma just couldn't do it any more.

 

 

“What?! I'm sorry, but I'm having just a little trouble believing that. I'm just going to choose you said friend because that makes more sense.”

 

 

“He's my _husband_.” Jemma repeated with more firmness in her tone and snapped her eyes open to give a look that stopped Skye's doubt.

 

 

“Oh God! Your serious! Fitz, is she being serious?” Fitz nodded, though, his attention was on the road.

 

 

Jemma fished her rings from where they dangled at the end of the chain from under her shirt. She unclasped it and let the rings fall into her hand. With a pensive sigh, she slid them back on her ring finger where they belonged.

 

 

“He'll be fine.” Skye added. “And once he's fine you're going to explain why you hid this from me. And how the hell does a girl like you end up with an agent who has a stick up there ass constantly. Seriously, it doesn't make any sense. Both of you are too different.”

 

 

“Opposites attract.” Jemma answered dryly.

 

 

“High school drop out here.” Jemma and Fitz both shot her a glare. “Okay, shutting up now.”

 

 

“I got Ward.” May's voice came across the SUV's speakers. “Be ready, Simmons. GSW to the shoulder. Not the worse, but he needs care.”

 

 

Jemma glanced down at her rings. He'd be all right. _They'd_ be all right. Just like he promised.

 

 

 


End file.
